Le désir né d'une clope
by Glasgow
Summary: Greg fume. Et ce simple spectacle provoque chez John quelques pensées imprévues. Greg/John


Une petit fic que je dédie à toutes celles qui comme moi ne trouve rien de plus sexy que voir un bel homme fumer. Et quel homme dans ce cas... XD

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

John émergea de sa torpeur en sentant son amant quitter le lit. Greg avait beau n'être qu'à quelques mètres à peine cela n'empêchait pas le médecin de se sentir déjà horriblement seul. C'était toujours ainsi durant les quelques nuits qu'il s'autorisait à passer loin de Baker Street, ou plutôt que Sherlock l'autorisait à passer loin de leur appartement, il n'arrivait pas à se séparer de son compagnon plus de quelques instants, c'était viscéral. Une façon certainement de compenser pour le temps passé chacun dans son appartement.

Pour cette raison, le médecin s'empressa de se lever à son tour à peine fut-il seul dans la pièce. C'était absurde, il savait très bien ce que Greg faisait, que cela ne lui prendrait pas plus de quelques minutes. Néanmoins plutôt que profiter du silence de l'appartement, avantage qu'il n'avait que rarement à Baker Street, ou de la chaleur des draps dans lesquels il pouvait savourer l'odeur de son homme qui imprégnait tout, le voilà debout à chercher quelques vêtements. Il enfila un caleçon et un tee-shirt, constatant du même coup que ce dernier n'était pas à lui, et traversa l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. S'il se sentait aussi bien ici c'était parce qu'il n'y restait jamais seul. Au 221b. la solitude l'étreignait bien souvent, mais ici c'était toujours Greg et lui, chaque endroit où il posait les yeux le ramenait à un détail de leur relation.

C'était ici, le temps de quelques soirées foot arrosées de bières bon marché, qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Ici également que John se réfugiait quand son colocataire devenait plus insupportable que jamais, ce qui avait tendance à arriver bien souvent. Ici encore, au milieu de ce salon à présent plongé dans la pénombre, qu'ils avaient échangé un premier baiser au retour d'une sortie ciné. Et si c'était à Baker Street qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, c'était bien chez Greg qu'ils tissaient tranquillement leur intimité, loin de ce gamin peu au fait des rapports humains qui avait tendance à tourner tout ce qu'il voyait en dérision. Ainsi le blond aimait cet appartement où il espérait passer encore de longues soirées en tête à tête, vieillir en compagnie de cet homme qui lui avait rendu toute sa foi en l'amour, après avoir pourquoi pas fondé une famille. Et il se sentait certainement aussi bien en ce lieu respirant la quiétude que dans les quelques pièces bruyantes qu'il partageait avec Holmes.

Quand enfin il rejoignit l'inspecteur sur le petit balcon, il fut saisi par la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'automne. L'été n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir, dont les quelques réminiscences seraient tout ce qui permettrait de surmonter les longs mois froids et gris à venir. Greg lui sourit tandis qu'il s'appuyait à la balustrade près de lui. L'ambiance était parfaite, l'obscurité suffisante pour créer un cocon rassurant mais pas au point d'empêcher les deux hommes de s'observer.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de te lever, je serais vite revenu », indiqua l'aîné d'un ton qui prouvait malgré tout combien il était content de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Et tandis que John riait doucement, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, celui-là même qu'il avait piqué à Holmes le matin même pensant à la santé du gamin au moins puisque la sienne était déjà compromise, la portant nonchalamment à ses lèvres. Watson sans en donner l'air ne rata rien de ce petit manège. L'avoir suivi ici pour ne pas rester seul n'était que l'une des raisons. L'autre en revanche il ne l'aurait avoué à qui que ce soit, même s'il soupçonnait Greg de se douter de quelque chose. En temps que médecin il ne connaissait que trop bien les ravages du tabac et aurait dû condamner ce genre habitude. Ce qu'il faisait la plupart du temps du reste, devant ses patients et ses collègues, et Sherlock bien sûr. Seulement voilà, comme tout un chacun John avait ses faiblesses et parmi elles, il ne trouvait rien de plus excitant que voir un homme sexy fumer. Il avait réfréné cela sans mal jusqu'à Lestrade. Désormais cela devenait obsédant alors même qu'il aurait plutôt dû se préoccuper de sa santé en tant que compagnon concerné. Si obsédant qu'à chaque fois que l'ainé tentait une énième fois d'arrêter, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui arracher ses patchs, puis ne pas monter sa satisfaction honteuse à le voir invariablement replonger ensuite. Il se forçait même à y aller d'un petit commentaire désapprobateur pas du tout sincère.

Greg actionna son briquet et John en profita pour se délecter de la brève vision de son visage éclairé par la flamme, la lumière orangée lui donnant un éclat particulier. Quelque soit le poids de la journée écoulée, les responsabilités, les soucis rencontrés, après quelques heures passés à deux, tout s'effaçait pour laisser le visage serein, les traits relâchés. C'était ainsi que John l'aimait, ainsi également que lui était seul à le voir, sans son masque de rigueur. La nuit parfois il y avait les cauchemars quand les horreurs affrontées au quotidien remontaient à la surface, mais le soir pour quelques instants, Lestrade était lui-même, un homme qui aimait la vie, qui goûtait le plaisir rare de l'amour. John était fier d'être celui qui lui offrait cette paix.

La suite n'était rien que de très classique mais le médecin ne s'en serait passé pour rien au monde. Les doigts délicats qui tenaient la cigarette, la portant aux lèvres, ce poison qui semblait faire tant de bien aspiré lentement puis la fumée expirée… Un ballet incessant où la mort côtoyait la vie, où le plaisir affleurait chez un Greg plus apaisé que jamais. Ses doigts qui savaient si bien le caresser, ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient avec tant de passion… les regarder dans un autre contexte, parasiter par ces autres pensées, voilà qui était terriblement sexy, à donner des frissons au blond. Si son compagnon trouvait présentement une forme d'abandon dans ce qu'il faisait, lui sentait l'envie le dévorer, l'envie de le toucher, lui faire l'amour, qu'ils s'y soient justement prêtés à peine quelques minutes plus tôt ne changeait rien au feu qui couvait à nouveau.

Greg avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, inconscient du regard intense qui ne le lâchait pas. Le blond se faisait l'impression de violer son intimité mais il n'en éprouvait aucune culpabilité, le moment était trop parfait. Pouvait-on tomber amoureux une seconde fois de celui qu'on aimait déjà tant ? Apparemment oui. Mais cela tenait peut-être bien au fait que quoi qu'ils fassent ils n'étaient décidément pas un couple comme les autres.

Cigarette à la main, Greg passa brièvement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, geste inconscient qui manqua d'arracher un petit couinement à John, qui le fixait tout à coup avec plus d'intensité encore tandis qu'il sentait le désir aller crescendo en lui. Sans remarquer le pouvoir qu'il avait présentement sur son compagnon, le policier reporta la cigarette à sa bouche et John réalisa qu'il rêvait de se réincarner en clope dans sa prochaine vie. C'était absurde et totalement sexy comme idée, finir son existence entre les lèvres de Greg, rien ne pouvait être plus plaisant que cela. Et tandis qu'il réalisait cela, il se sentit durcir dans ce caleçon qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir passé. S'il ne pouvait pas être cette cigarette, alors il ferait tout pour la bouche de Greg soit tout à fait combler à honorer son corps à lui, se délectant de sa peau plutôt que ce tabac. C'est qu'il savait être addictif lui aussi. Quand à savoir si c'était plus sain, rien ne l'indiquait étant donné le pouvoir presque bestial que les deux hommes avaient souvent l'un sur l'autre.

« Greg », appela le médecin sans savoir réellement décidé de prendre la parole.

A sa voix plus grave que d'ordinaire l'aîné leva la tête, le visage entouré d'un halo de fumée qui semblait le rendre irréel, et bien trop beau pour leur bien à tous deux.

« Greg, j'ai envie de toi !

- Maintenant ? s'étonna Lestrade.

- Putain oui ! »

Et il fut satisfait de voir son homme écraser son mégot avec rire. L'instant d'après il filait vers leur chambre, John sur ses talons se repaissant de l'odeur de tabac qui flottait dans l'air. C'était cette même odeur qui imprégnait Greg, les deux étant tellement associés que le cadet aurait bien été capable de jouir dans la seconde en se concentrant simplement un instant Ce poison aurait sa peau un jour, il en était convaincu, et pas de la façon la plus classique dont mettait en garde chaque brochure médicale.

**THE END.**


End file.
